Forever Waiting, Forever Longing
by KimoraRyuu
Summary: After another war near Ishbal, Ed finally returns to Resembol after three years. Winry then reveals to him her true feelings. Note: NOT ONESHOT
1. A Scarred Heart

**This is just based on an rp I did a while abck. Nothing much...don't expect too many updates.**

**Also, this is just a side-note, Winry now has her hair dyed red at the ends.**

Winry finished hanging the sheets and clothes up to dry and gazed off at the sun setting behind the mountains. She sighed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts. "Another day gone by." she muttered, her tone a bit saddened. She had been waiting for the return of someone for some time now...and was starting to think it would never come.

"Winry! Time to come inside!" Pinako called out from the porch, getting up from her chair. "Coming grandma!" Winry called back over her shoulder. She looked down at the black dog by her side and smiled faintly. "Come on Den. Let's go now." Den whined up and the two went inside.

Seeing as his hearing was considerably more heightened than a human's, Den probably would have heard his feet as they scuffed up the dirt path before Winry or Pinako. Had Pinako been taller, she may have seen the crown of his mussed and matted golden head on the horizon. He wasn't much taller-- if at all. Edward Elric didn't seem to grow very fast. He was, however, rather frayed around the edges. His hair was dulled with dirt and a recent lack of care, his face drawn up in an emotionless mask that still managed to express his wear.

He paused, amber eyes looking up in time to catch a flutter of sun kissed blonde hair disappear into an all-too-familiar front door. Had the ends been fringed with crimson? His face remained blank, and he convinced himself that, come what may, he was going home. He may not live much longer beyond the front porch-- one could only take so many blows to the head --but he would get there.

He had an unspoken promise to keep. If there was one thing he was dependable for, it was keeping promises.

Den turned back to the door sharply and let out a gruff bark. "What is it boy?" Winry asked, leaning out of her room. Pinako looked over to the window from her desk and pulled the pipe out of her mouth, smiling. "Looks like we got ourselves a visitor." she said with a slight chuckle.

Winry glanced to the window and her eyes lit up. She rushed to the door and flung it open, leaving her wench behind unlike usual. "Edward!" she cried out, running towards him, her crimson-ended hair fanning out behind her. It had grown longer and now went past her hips.

He blamed his initial silence on the knot in his stomach leaping into his throat and making breathing a little difficult. _He missed her._ He would never admit it, not to her face. Edward was too proud for sentimental things like that. But God, he missed her.

Winry had always been his best friend, had always been there. When he had been bleeding and dieing in his brother's metal arms, Winry had been the first to spring from the table to do something, not his surrogate grandmother. In Pinako's defense, the woman was probably too startled to do anything, in her old age. Every time he had come home sans an arm or in varying stages of disarray, she had always been there to fix him, most times with a smile and some friendly banter. She had always been there for him to lean on, to come home to. She had never failed him.

He wished he could say the same.

"...Hey," he greeted simply, stopping mid-stride and shifting his weight to his good leg, tilting his head enough to let one side of his bangs fall into his face. His trademark lopsided grin painted itself onto his face. "...Long time no see."

Winry froze a few feet in front of him, tears swelling in her eyes. It had been three years since she had last saw him. She remembered the day he left vividly. The alchemist named Mustang had come to their door with a blond-haired female named Riza. They had spoken of another war along the border of Ishbal and had Edward go along. The war raged on for many years, and Winry had waited at the gate of their house for his return everyday.

"Where have you been!" she demanded, running over to him and throwing her arms around his necks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

His ever-present suitcase slipped out of his fingers, falling to the ground and onto its side. It stayed there, forgotten. He couldn't bring himself to embrace her; not yet. He let his arms dangle at his sides, closing his eyes. He didn't answer her demand right at first, just standing there instead, taking a moment to bask in her warmth.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he raised his arms to take her shoulders and dislodge her from his neck.

"...you knew where I was, Win." His voice was low, almost dark. He neglected to tack on the final syllable of her name. Releasing her shoulders, he took a step backward. He still had to look up to meet her eyes. Damnit. He did so, only briefly. "...I'm a dog to the military, and they needed me." He could figure what her response to that may be, and cast his eyes to the dirt at their feet.

Winry wiped her eyes and took a step back, a pain shooting through her heart since Ed had pushed her away. He had changed alot over the course of years, she could already tell. "Three years..." she started, her head down and fist clenched. "Three years you left me here alone! I thought you were dead!" she yelled at him, the tears still streaming.

Her feelings were a mixture of hatred and sadness, and her heart was caught in the middle. She had been bottling up her feelings for years now and found her chance.

"I love you Edward! And I always have!" she blurted out.

A glimmer of the old Edward sparked its way to the surface, and he snapped his eyes to her, angry. "Do you think I wanted to join a war!" His voice cracked, the way it always did when he tried to talk too loudly.

Of course, her next statement did all sorts of things to screw up his brain. Inhaling to reply, he paused, mouth working silently. He didn't know if he should take her words seriously or not. Instead, he closed his mouth again, and simply regarded her with silence. His eyes stung suddenly. He ignored it.

Winry whimpered slightly and she placed her hand over her heart, it felt as if it was truly breaking. "So this is what war does...It kills the hearts of the ones fighting in it...so they're never the same if they do return." she said coldly before turning from Ed and running off behind the house, crying.

Den whined and watched her run by, Pinako at her side. "Seems like some things have changed." she said with a sigh, rubbing the dog's ears.


	2. Unspoken Words

**Chapter 2 of my FMA drama…I've decided to be generous and get another chapter up quickly since I've already had two people who took the time to give me a review. See? Give me praise and I reward you. **

Winry ran as fast as her slim legs would carry her, not caring where in fact she was going. _'Edward…It's taken me over six years to get the strength to say that, and you didn't even respond!'_ she cried out in her thoughts, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She grew out of breath and collapsed near the tree line of the forest.

She laid on the ground and continued to sob, her chest heaving violently. Inside her head, she began yelling at herself for blurting those words out…possible destroying her chance…

The worn-out military member slowly made his way after the mechanic, feeling he should at least try and talk to her. Her words echoed in his head and then he replayed his reaction. He cursed inward at himself for not even saying anything.

"Winry?" he called out softly, casting his eyes to the ground as he neared her crumpled form. After she made no reply but stifled her crying, he went closer and bent down on his knees a few feet away. As he opened his mouth to say something, the female quickly sat up and her hand flashed out, her palm striking against the side of his face, sending a searing pain across his right cheek.

The girl sure knew how to hit hard…Like a bullet grazing the skin.

"You're such a jerk! Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you my true feelings, how long I've planned to confess to you!" she shouted bitterly, tears still running down the side of her face. She pulled her hand back and as she raised the other to hit him on the other side, his hand shot up and gripped her wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" he sad quietly, slowly raising his gaze to meet hers. He loosened his grip and she slipped her hand away, wiping her eyes. "How do you think I've been over the course of years? Struggling out in a pointless war that we were clearly outnumbered in, wondering if each day would be my last…not knowing if I'd ever return to see Al, Grandma, or you."

Winry shuddered slightly and took a breath, wiping her face with her shirt. "I've waited for your return so long…crying myself to sleep every other night, fearing to answer the door, thinking one of these times it's going to be an officer…here to deliver some news from the war." She choked out, fighting her tears back.

"Come on. Let's get back to the house." He muttered, pushing himself from the ground and slowly straightening up, holding his hand out to the girl.

Winry looked at the ground for a moment then accepted Ed's hand, pulling herself up. As the two walked back to Pinako's, neither said a word to each other.

Den barked at the side of them and bounded off the porch to the two blonde's. He stopped in front of Ed and wagged his tail, barking a few times. Edward smiled lightly and scratched the canine's head.

Winry continued walking with her head down, going inside past Pinako without a word, and straight to her room. She closed it behind her and the lock clicked.

"Hey old lady." Ed greeted tiredly as he dragged himself inside after Den.

"Welcome back shrimp." She greeted back before getting up from her desk and going into the kitchen. Den followed at her heels.

Ed ignored her remark on his height, too tired to yell a response. He sighed and sat on the couch, closing his eyes as his weary limbs finally began to relax. The war had been really harsh on his body. He had almost managed to lose a few of his limbs if not for the gifted medics that the State had brought. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Winry's door, a frown tugging at his lips.

She sat inside with her window closed and curtains shut; no light at all in the room. She was sitting in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest with her head down, silently crying. After keeping it inside for so many years she had finally said the words she's always wanted to say, and it got her no where but sitting alone in the dark crying. Not how she had planned it in her head over the years.

Pinako let out a soft groan and sat in a wooden chair at the kitchen table, Den lying down by her feet. "This is quite a mess we have here isn't it?" she asked, looking down at the dog.

He huffed as if replying.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it. This is something the two of them need to work out." She said quietly, then glancing towards the back door. "Well, Alphonse will be returning soon, right? Maybe that'll cheer them up." Pinako said down to Den, trying to raise some hope.

He gave a large, long yawn and slowly stood up, pushing out into the living room and heading to bed.

"I guess it is getting late." She muttered, standing up and walking to the living room door, shutting the kitchen light off and walking out. She gave Ed a pillow and blanket, said goodnight, then went to Winry's door. "Winry?" she called out.

"Hm?" came the blonde's quiet reply.

"Den and I are heading to bed. Don't stay up too late, alright?" the old woman called in. Hearing a quiet mutter in reply, she left the door and followed the dog into their bedroom.

Ed tossed his pillow on the side of the couch and laid down, draping the blanket halfway over him. He gave another sigh and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Something kept repeating in his head even after he closed his eyes.

'_I should have told her…if only she knew how **I** felt….'_

**Ai, short chapter…. Gomen….it's late…I need sleep…have other things to work on tomorrow….I'll try and make up for it in the next….**


	3. Lakeside Confession

**Thanks for all the wonderful praise! I think I'll make you all happy and have a certain someone take your lovely advice that you gave him. **

Winry was the first to rise that morning around 6 but she stayed confined within her room. With a yawn, she dragged herself out of bed, tossed off her clothes, pulled on a clean pair of lilac slacks and a black tub top, then wandered over to her window. She gave a light sigh and sat on the sill, gazing out while pulling her hair back in a low pony.

As the sun began to fully rise, a figure began appearing over the hill. It was a young blonde-haired male, only a few years younger than Ed and Winry. He wore faded black pants, a loose grey button up shirt, dusty brown boots, and white gloves. He held a tan sack and his red jacket over one shoulder and a grin on his lips.

"Alphonse!' the female cried out, jumping from her seat and bursting out of her bedroom.

The shock and noise jolted Edward awake and he tumbled off the couch, his head meeting with the coffee table. "Damnit!" he cursed quietly, sitting up and rubbing the wound. He then turned to the front door as it flew open and the crimson-tipped blonde rushed outside.

"Alphonse! You're back!" she yelled in delight, running out to him and pulling him into a sisterly embrace.

"Hey Winry, long time no see!" he greeted back, dropping the sack and hugging her in return.

After Ed had roughly yanked on some clean clothes, he waded out onto the porch, hands in the pockets of his black pants and a mixture of a smirk and a grin on his lips. "Welcome home Al."

Alphonse let go of Winry and turned up to his brother. "Big Brother…you're back!" he choked out in shock, eyes wide.

"No, I'm just a ghost. Of course I'm back!" Ed replied, jumping down from the porch and walking over to his kid brother.

Al didn't give him time to come within a few more feet before sprinting forward and lunging onto his brother, taking him crashing to the ground. "You're alive! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! It must have been terrible in that war, how did you…" Hundreds of questions and exclamations poured from the young blonde, drawing out a light giggle from Winry.

"Looks like the whole family is back together again." Pinako commented with a soft laugh from the front door before taking a puff from her pipe. Den bounded off the porch and joined the two on the ground, causing more fuss to come from Ed.

_..:2 Hours Later:.._

"Come on, let's go swimming!" Al cheered while jumping from the porch, a towel over his shoulder and the black country dog running at his side.

"Wait for us!" Winry called after him, running out from the house in her bathing suit and a towel draped over her shoulders. She had her hair back in a braid, the crimson ends curled up slightly.

The two of them stopped a few feet away from the front of the house and turned back to the porch.

"Ed, come on!" Al yelled out to his big brother.

With a groan, the older male walked out with a towel around his neck, Pinako pushing him from behind. "You know I don't like swimming!"

"You don't have automail anymore so you won't sink." Winry told him before her eyes saddened and she turned away, starting to walk again. With a light laugh, Alphonse and Den resumed their race to the water hole.

Ed walked up behind Winry and his stride caught with the still-upset female's. "Look Win, about yesterday….I'm sorry." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's alright Edward. I understand." She said calmly, keeping her gaze locked ahead while they walked.

"Can't we just forget it and have things go back to how they were before?" he asked after a moment, folding his arms back behind his head and looking up at the sky.

"If that's what you want, okay." She said, once again calmly, then hastened her stride to catch up with the younger brother.

Ed sighed and slowed his pace down, dropping his arms to his side. "I was right, she is still upset." He muttered before a sorrowful look coming to his eyes. He shook it away and followed the others.

Once at the water hole, Al and Den both leapt off the wooden dock into the bluish-green water. Winry followed with another giggle and kneeled down at the end of the dock, tossing her towel with the younger male's.

Ed sauntered after and dropped his towel by the pile as well. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the water. He glared at it for a moment then side, his shoulders sagging. Then, before he knew it, a strong force slammed into his back and he went sprawling forward.

The two blondes hunched over laughing furiously and Den barked happily, running around the two. Ed quickly broke to the surface, gasping for breath and coughing out water.

"What'dcha do that for?" he yelled, glaring at them both while dragging himself up onto the wood.

"You should watch your back." Al answered once he got over the laughing fit and straightened up.

"Yep." Winry said with a smile as she sat down.

"Oh yeah?" Before Al had time to move, Ed snatched hold of the young boy's nearest ankle and yanked it, pulling him forward into the water.

He rose up coughing. "Hey!"

"Karma." He spat back, pulling up onto the dock next to Winry, who was once again laughing.

"Whatever." Al muttered before pulling himself back up. The three then all burst out laughing.

After a few hours of swimming and eating some sandwiches Pinako had sent for them, they all laid on their backs on the grass near the bank.

"Hey Al, how was your training with Teacher?" Winry called over to the boy furthest away.

No answer came.

"Al?" Ed questioned, glancing over at his brother.

The young boy laid with one hand draped lazily over his eyes and his breathing was steady. Den lie curled up beside him and both were fast asleep.

Winry and Ed sat up then laughed softly at the sleeping two.

"Guess Teacher wore him out." Ed said with a chuckle, leaning back and propping his torso up with his arms behind him.

"Guess so." She replied softly, averting her gaze away.

After a few moments of silence passed, Ed sighed and turned to her. "Winry? There's something…something I need to tell you that's been bugging me for some time now."

"Yes Edward?" she inquired, slowly turning back to him.

"I'm sorry how I reacted when you confessed to me…it was just real sudden..but now there's something I think I should tell you as well…"

"Go ahead." She said gently, turning to him.

He looked down and swallowed hard. "I…I love you as well, Winry. It just took me so long to final realize it." He told her while glancing up hesitantly.

Winry froze and her breath caught. She had never figured he would return her feelings, especially so soon. Before she could say a word to respond, he cupped her chin and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

Her cheeks turned bright pink but she didn't pull back. Instead, she placed one hand on the ground between them and the other on his shoulder lightly, leaning closer. Her eyes closed part way as he deepened the kiss, his other hand brushing up onto of hers.

At last they pulled away, both a bit out of breath and flushed. They stayed near each other though and their eyes locked. Ed gave a light smile and his hand gripped hers tenderly.

"I love you."


End file.
